1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a cooking apparatus of a deep-fat type with a conveyor, including a plural food molding support with a final elevated draining position.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A popular Mexican food is the taco. The taco is made by folding and frying a tortilla and then filling the taco shell with meat, cheese, vegetables, sauces, etc., according to taste and the availability of ingredients.
Taco shells were originally made by hand somewhat as described by POMPA, U.S. Pat. No. 2,570,374. POMPA discloses a simple frame for forming and frying a plurality of taco shells at a time.
SAENZ, U.S. Pat. No. 2,603,143, discloses a machine for forming and frying the shell as it moves through a machine. As applicant understands the SAENZ disclosure, the shell is formed by pulling it through a throat while it is still plastic or pliable.
YEPIS, U.S. Pat. No. 3,627,836, discloses a plurality of individual V-shaped molds of rigid character wherein the tortilla is folded thereover to form the taco shell.
In both SAENZ and YEPIS, the tortillas are carried by a chain conveyor through a deep-fat frying vat.
SCHY, U.S. Pat. No. 3,570,393, discloses dual sets of rigid plates mounted on chain conveyors which form the taco by folding the plates with the tortilla between them.
PEREZ, U.S. Pat. No. 3,602,130, discloses a plurality of rigid plates mounted on chain conveyors which move from a Y-shape to a V-shape to form the taco.
SANTILLAN, U.S. Pat. No. 2,112,309; CONTRERAS, U.S. Pat. No. 2,773,442; and HAYES, U.S. Pat. No. 3,467,029, also are of interest.